Lightning McQueen
Monty "Lightning" McQueen is the main character of the Disney/Pixar Cars franchise. He is a famous race car who lives in a small desert town called Radiator Springs. He was the main protagonist of Cars, the deuteragonist of Cars 2 And Cars Toons: Mater’s Tall Tales and one of the main characters of Cars Toons: Tales of Radiotor Springs and the protagonist of Cars 3. He is voiced by the famous comedian, Owen Wilson who also played Jedediah Smith and Reggie. In the show’s (excluding the episode, Radiator Spring 500 1/2), He was voiced by legendary voice actor, Keith Ferguson. Personality At first, McQueen was brash, selfish, and arrogant, overconfident that he can win the Piston Cup on his own, without help from any pit crew. Lightning soon comes to realize his hotshot ways will not help him when he ends up stranded in Radiator Springs, a town located on the fabled Route 66, thanks to a prank played on his big rig Mack by the Delinquent Road Hazards while traveling to the Piston Cup Championship tiebreaker in Los Angeles. With help from Mater, Doc Hudson and Sally Carrera, Lightning gets back on track and makes it to the race in time to face defending Piston Cup champion Strip "The King" Weathers and his arch-nemesis, the villainous Chick Hicks. Physical appearance McQueen has blue eyes and red paint as his main color. His car model is said to be a stock car and more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racer mixed together, while the Cars Blu-ray Car Finder game states it to be a 2006 handmade one of a kind car. When he is originally sponsored by Smell Swell in the World of Cars book, he has a red ducktail spoiler, the Smell Swell logo on his hood, and his racing number, 95, painted green on his sides, along with a thin, yellow lightning bolt. When McQueen gets sponsored by Rust-eze, he has the team's logo on his hood and the back of his sides, along with the name put on his spoiler, which is still a ducktail. His own name is seen on each side of his roof, and he has chrome bolt stickers on his front fenders. He has a large lightning bolt shape on his sides that is yellow at the front, and orange at the back, and has individual black and white lines. His racing number is painted yellow, orange, and red, and is located on his roof and sides. Additionally, he has several decals of the Piston Cup teams over and under the end of the bolt shape, as well as stickers that look like headlights, which he does not actually have, and are the reason why he is usually called "Stickers" by Sally. His racing number is also displayed on one of them. He even has black tires which have on them the Lightyear brand, that is a reference to Goodyear and Buzz Lightyear, and red rims. His back bumper is painted yellow, which references the yellow back bumpers of NASCAR rookies' cars. While he helps out the residents of Radiator Springs, he gets a new paint job, which is a darker red, with a half of a long oval shape painted in wheat and with a thin bolt shape inside. His racing number, name inscription, bolt stickers, and sponsor are absent along with his spoiler, and he gets his racing tires replaced with whitewalls. However, when he gets taken to the Los Angeles International Speedway by Mack and the press, he gets his Rust-eze customization and racing tires back. After finishing the Piston Cup season, he gets another repaint, which regains the oval shape and thin bolt, but slightly shorter, with his racing number in black inside a white circle that has black borders. Additionally, his bolt stickers are again absent. He also has less Piston Cup decals, which are all located on the bottom of his sides. He uses this when he is not racing, as he has his original paint job in Cars (video game)|Cars: The Video Game. In his first appearance in Cars 2, McQueen regains his original red shade, his bolt stickers, and the original Rust-eze appearance of his racing number, and has a dark red bolt that is the same size as his original bolt shape, along with a thin yellow bolt across. The Rust-eze logo is absent at the back of his sides, and he has the "Hudson Hornet Piston Cup" logo beside his front fenders. When McQueen takes part in the World Grand Prix, he uses a new paint, which removes the Rust-eze logo and bolt stickers, and has the "Hudson Hornet Piston Cup" logo on his hood. His Piston Cup decals, which were all still on the bottom of his sides, are replaced by the World Grand Prix and allinol logos. His ducktail spoiler is replaced by a raised one, which has the name of Rust-eze replaced by the World Grand Prix logo. He also uses different sets of tires outside races and has a large bolt shape that is again orange and yellow in the same locations, but with green borders, and the back of the bolt is styled after flames, which there is also a dark red flame behind the bolt. The borders of his racing number are also changed from white to green. Beside his front fenders, he has an idol that is almost shaped like a crest, which the World Grand Prix logo and symbol inside it on the top, with the United States flag and his racing number beneath. Additionally, he gets his headlight stickers replaced with actual headlights. Soon after, as shown in Cars Toons: Tales from Radiator Springs, McQueen regains his bolt stickers and has all of his World Grand Prix markings removed. He regains the same number of decals from his original Rust-eze paint job, put in the exact same locations. On his spoiler, he has an inscription of Radiator Springs' name as well as a symbol of Radiator Cap Mountain. In his first appearance in Cars 3, he has a new design which is a large bolt but with his sponsor's name Rust-eze at the back of the bolt. He has a bolt on his hood with the same Rust-eze word, retaining his actual working headlights and the flames from the second film and ducktail spoiler from the first film. Four months after his crash in the Los Angeles International Speedway race, he is seen in his primer colors while still sporting the 95 decals on his sides before being repainted in his original paint job by Ramone. Once in the Rust-eze Racing center, he receives his electronic suit in which enables Cruz Ramirez to track his top speed through her agent Hamilton (only at close range). With the help of Mack and Luigi, he covers himself in mud under the alias Chester Whipplefilter in order to keep himself low profile in Thunder Hollow before Cruz Ramirez accidentally exposes him to the public after her victory. He finally accidentally loses his electronic suit in Thomasville during his training with Cruz, Smokey, and the retired veteran racers at night. After his (indirect) and Cruz's victory in the Florida 500 race, he gets a new paint job as the Fabulous Lightning McQueen, sporting Doc Hudson's colors, the Rust-eze logo on his hood and 95 on his backsides, his lightning bolt stickers on his front sides, and the Fabulous Lightning McQueen ''logo on his sides. On his rear, he sports ''For Doc Hudson as he assumes his career as Cruz's crew chief and mentor in Dinoco-Rust-eze. Quotes Trivia *The emblem "95" is a reference to the year 1995, when the first Toy Story (and Pixar) movie was released. Originally, though, his number was going to to be "57" (John Lasseter's birth year). *Lightning McQueen was named after late supervising Pixar animator Glenn McQueen who died of melanoma in 2002. *McQueen happened to be one of the most popular characters of Pixar. *The biggest reason why Chick and McQueen are arch-nemeses is because both hate each other very much at the same level. *Lightning Mcqueen, along with Woody from the ''Toy Story ''films, are the only Pixar movie franchise protagonists to be the protagonist of more than one movie in their series. External links *Lightning McQueen on the Official Disney Website *World of Cars Wiki: Lightning McQueen *Pixar Wiki: Lightning McQueen *Disney Wiki: Lightning McQueen Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cars Heroes Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Possessed Object Category:Neutral Good Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Optimists Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strategists Category:Determinators Category:Bond Creator Category:Speedsters Category:Bond Protector Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Time-Travellers Category:Wealthy Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Role Models Category:Scapegoat Category:False Antagonist Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Vehicular Category:Male Damsels Category:Bully Slayers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Remorseful Category:False Protagonist Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Successors Category:Predecessor Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Famous Category:Egomaniacs Category:Betrayed Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Martyr Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Falsely Accused